Electronic data processing and communications equipment is frequently utilized to handle confidential data which is to be kept secret from unauthorized disclosure. The need exists for a simple yet effective means of preventing surreptitious entry into terminal-like devices which house sensitive electronic circuits, keys and codes. Moreover, should physical entry into the device be made, it is essential that the data stored therein be destroyed to prevent the intruder from having access thereto.
The interlock means provided by the present invention fills this security need.